


Egg

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Bucky makes you hold an egg in your mouth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Egg

Breakfast in bed would be a nice surprise. After all, Bucky had been working so hard lately he deserved to sleep in, let you pamper him a little. 

You pulled out the carton of eggs from the fridge, when you spun around you almost dropped them. 

“You scared me.” You set the eggs on the counter. “I was going to surprise you with some breakfast.” 

“Mmm.” Bucky put his hand behind your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. “I can think of a better surprise than food.” 

His tongue found yours, leading and demanding as always. You couldn’t help yourself as you pushed your body to his, feeling his hard cock against you. Maybe you were the one getting surprised. 

He stuck his hand down the back of your panties and squeezed your ass, making you push harder against him. His fingers dug into your skin, eliciting a moan. As soon as he let go he moved his hands to the side and pushed them down. There was no hesitation as you stepped out, kicking the things to the side. 

Bucky’s kiss trailed down your cheek to your neck as he repositioned himself behind you. There was a shake to your ass as you put your hands on the counter, positioning yourself so you were just the right height for him. 

“I’ve got an idea.” He kissed the back of your neck. You watched as his hand went to the carton. “Since these are already out anyway. Let’s do an experiment.” 

You frowned, unsure where he was planning on putting the egg. When he picked one up you snapped your thighs shut, crossing your legs and shaking your head. 

“Relax.” Bucky brought the egg to your lips. “I want to see if you can keep it in your mouth, while I fuck you silly.”

His mouth was back on your neck, biting and nipping at the skin. 

“Unless you don’t want me to fuck you? At all today?” There was a threat in his voice.

You weren’t thrilled with the idea, but were way less thrilled with the lack of sex that would follow if you said no, so you parted your lips. 

“That’s a good girl.” He pushed the egg into your mouth. 

You had to crane your jaw, keeping it open wider than usual, your tongue pressed flat against the delicate shell. You couldn’t move for fear of it cracking, your teeth strong enough to shatter the thing with ease. 

“That’s a good look on you.” Bucky leaned over your shoulder and you turned toward him, the edge of the egg sticking out. “Now let’s see if you can keep it intact. We wouldn’t want shells to cut that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

You gurgled and objection around the egg. It wanted to slide deeper into your mouth and you had to spit it forward, without dropping it. Bucky put one hand on your jaw, and terror flooded you. He could slam it shut if he wanted. The option of spitting it out no longer available. 

Then you felt him at your pussy, his head gathering your lubrication before pushing inside of you. You groaned around the egg, loving the way he filled you like this. But then you heard it. The tiniest crack. 

Your groan turned to panic and you started to gurgle again.

“It’s okay, baby.” Bucky filled you to the hilt. “You just got distracted. Focus on keeping that jaw wide open. Keep that egg safe.” 

Fuck. This was going to be harder than anticipated. Bucky started to rail into you, giving you no time to adjust to him. You wanted to feel him, enjoy the way he was ramming you, but instead, you had to keep your mind on the egg. 

“You are amazing. You are so tight. You take my cock so well.” Bucky put pressure on your jaw, making you push harder to keep it open. “Such a good lovely thing, who knows how to handle me.”

His words were killing you. You wanted to spit the egg out and have him fuck you, enjoy it to the fullest. Your brain kept going: egg egg egg egg. 

“You are such a good girl. Warming up my breakfast for me.” His other hand circled to your front. “And good girls deserve rewards.”

Your eyes almost bulged out of your head when his fingers grazed your clit. You shrieked around the egg, not sure if you wanted him to stop or keep going. Tears stung your eyes as your brain struggled to ignore his strokes, both from his cock and his finger. 

Egg. Egg. Egg. Your jaw ached, his hand ever-present as a reminder he could smash the thing in a second. 

“You are so talented. Stretching out that beautiful mouth for me.” He kissed at your neck. “Maybe later I’ll fill it with something else. You would like that , wouldn’t you? My cock buried in your throat?” 

Everything went to mush. You’d been trying so hard to ignore his motions, and while your brain had been semi-successful your body had not. There was no warning, no build-up. Only finishing as you cried out. 

The pleasure sent waves to your body and your jaw started to clench down in response. But Bucky dug his fingers in hard, keeping it open. You let go and enjoyed the sensation, realizing his hand wasn’t there as a threat, but as a precaution. 

“So fucking good.” He slammed into you one last time, filling you up.

Both of you fell forward on the counter. You turned your head to the side and his hand disappeared as he pulled out of you. 

You spit and the egg rolled forward on to the counter. What the fuck had just happened?

“Alright.” Bucky grabbed the egg and tossed it in the air before catching it. “Want an omelet?”


End file.
